Daily Pat
by Tataahh
Summary: Às vezes tudo o que precisamos é de um conforto, uma palavra amiga, um consolo... Ou alguém que divida o peso de nossos problemas conosco. Pequena série de one-shots mais ou menos em sequência. Alerta de smut para capítulos posteriores.
1. Chapter 1 - Dia Ruim

_Obrigada como sempre a minha Beta do coração Lecka-chan. Obrigada pela betagem, pelo título e por me viciar em mais uma coisa ò.ó_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suspirei e revirei os olhos, mesmo que sem ver nada, enquanto tentava me forçar a entender como havia me metido nessa situação. Continuava deitado no banco da praça com a cabeça apoiada no colo da garota, suas pernas não mais cobertas pelo uniforme vermelho e preto e sim parcialmente nuas vestidas com o que parecia ser uma saia – não que eu pudesse saber realmente, não sem ver. Com o canto do olho, pude ver que ela usava all stars vermelhos e junto ao cardigan de malha vermelha que cobria minha cabeça, era a única pista da aparência da garota. Suspiro novamente.

"Você sabe que eventualmente teremos que nos levantar e ir embora, não my lady?" – tento incluir o tom leve que me é comum ao meu alter ego, mas ele não parece certo por algum motivo. Talvez hoje fosse apenas um dia de humor horrível.

"A gente pensa nisso quando chegar a hora. Por enquanto... Você não acha que está fugindo do assunto Chaton?" – sinto um arrepio na espinha quando ela toca as pontas de meu cabelo por baixo do cardigan.

É claro que ela seria sensível o bastante para reparar que eu não estava bem – na verdade qualquer pessoa repararia, não tinha sido capaz de esconder nada bem. Deveria ter feito uma piada, ou um trocadilho, ou uma cantada – qualquer coisa – mas no fim, me mantive calado, como havia estado durante todo o dia e quando derrotamos aquele akuma, - que eu tinha ajudado a derrotar basicamente em silêncio – Ladybug havia me jogado contra a parede para saber o que havia de errado. Quando me recusei a dizer, uma coisa levou a outra e quando percebi, estava deitado no colo de my lady no exato momento em que o Miraculous dela apitava pela última vez e sua transformação começava.

"Fecha os olhos!" – ela havia ordenado no mesmo momento em que colocava ambas as mãos na frente dos meus olhos. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir levemente triste enquanto ouvia meu próprio Miraculous avisar que também não me restava muito tempo.

"Não se preocupe Buguinette, não vou espiar" – foi nesse momento em que senti suas mãos fora de meu rosto e em seguida o tecido suave em cima de minha cabeça, bem no momento em que eu me transformava de volta. Suspirei não pela primeira vez naquele dia quando Plagg roubava um pedaço de queijo em meu bolso e aparentemente sentindo o clima pela primeira vez em sua vida, se mantinha em silêncio perto de mim no banco.

Suspirei novamente, voltando ao presente. Apesar de confiar nela, simplesmente não me sentia confortável de me abrir sobre o que eu sentia com ninguém. Na verdade, não saberia explicar o motivo de eu estar para baixo – os problemas com meu pai, a falta de minha mãe, a solidão, a sensação de descaso – nada que não estivesse sempre presente nos meus dias, mas hoje em particular, parecia estar incomodando mais que o normal. Suspiro novamente e fecho os olhos, tentando sorrir novamente.

Ladybug havia se preocupado o suficiente comigo para arriscar sua identidade, algo que presava tanto. Ela sabia que havia pouco tempo e mesmo assim ficou comigo, mesmo depois de voltar a sua forma civil. O gesto dela aqueceu meu coração e senti como se devesse uma explicação – mesmo que eu mesmo não soubesse realmente o motivo para estar mal. Seguro a mão que estava em meu cabelo, ainda por baixo do tecido e não posso deixar de sentir a leve eletricidade por tocar em suas mãos nuas com a minha. Sua pele era ao mesmo tempo suave, mas levemente calejada por algum movimento repetitivo, acho. Não pela primeira vez, sinto vontade de saber quem ela era e o que ela fazia quando não estava lutando contra akumas junto a mim.

"É realmente gentil da sua parte se preocupar my lady, significa muito para mim. Mas nada aconteceu, nada diferente... Eu apenas... Quer dizer... Eu só..." me sinto frustrado por não conseguir concluir a frase. Para a minha surpresa, ela parece entender e a sua mão que estava na minha a aperta levemente e ela leva sua outra mão aos meus cabelos, acariciando delicadamente. Eu quase posso vê-la balançando a cabeça.

"Ninguém é feliz o tempo todo Chat. Todos nós temos aqueles dias que estamos para baixo. Você só não pode deixar que eles tomem conta de você. Você também não precisa passar por eles sozinho." – pisco algumas vezes com as suas palavras e sinto algumas lágrimas caírem. Pela primeira vez, me sinto agradecido pelo tecido que me impedia de vê-la – e que a impedia de me ver. Ladybug apertou minha mão e continuou passando seus dedos pelo meu couro cabeludo com delicadeza, com carinho.

Como era possível que eu amasse tanto essa garota sem nem mesmo saber seu nome? – essa pergunta às vezes me assombrava – mas nesses momentos, em toda vez que ela confiava em mim sem questionar, toda vez que ela me salvava, toda a vez que ela era tão gentil assim comigo, ficava bem claro o porquê.

O final da tarde estava quente e por algum milagre, aquela parte do parque estava basicamente deserta, então eu apenas continuei deitado em seu colo, segurando sua mão enquanto sentia seu acalento delicado em meus cabelos e algumas lágrimas teimavam em cair de meus olhos. Ladybug se manteve em silêncio, mas esse era basicamente o maior consolo que ela podia fazer por mim nesse momento. Eu queria que ela soubesse o quanto significava pra mim. O quanto significava o que arriscou para estar aqui me consolando. O quanto significava ela não ter ido embora, nem parecer cogitar em nenhum momento ir embora. O quanto significava ela continuar me acalentando com tanta delicadeza que senti um leve ronronar em minha garganta e ouvi uma risada abafada vir dela quando percebeu. Ri levemente com ela, finalmente começando a me sentir mais animado.

Não sabia exatamente quantos minutos estávamos daquela forma quando me preocupei com ela. Alguém poderia passar e reconhece-la. Ela poderia ter algo importante para fazer depois dali... Eram tantas coisas, mas mesmo assim não pude me obrigar a me levantar de seu colo, ou soltar a sua mão, ou fazê-la parar seu acalento. Apertei sua mão um pouco mais forte.

"Vou acabar te trazendo problemas." – ela devolveu meu aperto e continuou seu cafuné. Eu poderia dormir dessa forma, poderia viver uma vida assim, apenas recebendo carinho dessa garota.

"Não se preocupe com isso Chaton. Como disse, quando chegar a hora, pensamos em uma forma de sairmos sem nos ver. Enquanto isso, temos que torcer para que ninguém..."

"Mari! Marinette, finalmente te encontrei! Estamos te procurando há horas! O que houve?" – senti suas mãos paralisarem e começar a suar. Eu comecei a suar frio. Marinette, ela disse. Não... Não era possível. Mas eu havia de alguma forma reconhecido a voz da garota de óculos que se sentava atrás de mim na escola. E a voz que veio a seguir também era conhecida e aparentemente pertencia a alguém bom em memorizar a roupa dos outros.

"O que exatamente aconteceu com vocês dois?" – você nem imagina o que Nino, com certeza nem imagina. A mão que segurava a minha começou a tremer.

"É... Sabe como é... O calor... A pre... Pressão dele b-baixou um pouco e e-ele se deitou para descasar... A-achei que seria melhor a-alguma s-sombra, por isso..." – não... Não era possível...

Mas aquela voz trêmula era velha conhecida minha – eu a ouvia há pelo menos 1 ano, toda vez que a minha tímida colega de classe tentava falar comigo. E então pela culpa totalmente minha, a identidade de my lady havia sido totalmente revelada para mim. Ela nunca me perdoaria. Ainda estava começando a entrar em pânico, quando minha própria identidade foi revelada de forma idiota pelo meu melhor amigo.

"É mesmo Adrien? Que droga! Já está melhor agora?" – eu poderia bater nele, ou em mim. De súbito, sinto o ar da tarde em meu rosto quando o cardigan é tirado dele.

Olho para cima para ver my lady... Aquela garota incrível por quem eu era apaixonado desde a primeira vez e vejo a minha incrível e tímida colega, vermelha até a raiz de seus cabelos. Pude ver que ela usava uma saia rodada preta que ia um pouco além do que o meio de sua coxa e uma regata branca simples – um pouco diferente da forma que se vestia na escola, mas afinal de contas, estávamos de férias. Lembro-me do convite para ir ao cinema com eles que eu havia recusado e me arrependo. Os seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela tentava falar alguma coisa de qualquer forma.

"A-a-dr-ien...?" – ela mal consegue falar meu nome e percebo que chegou a hora de me levantar de seu colo – totalmente contra minha vontade, é claro. Coço atrás de mina cabeça antes de responder Nino.

"Já estou bem melhor, na verdade. Mari fez a gentileza de me ajudar. Mas ainda estou um pouco tonto, acho. Acho que vou pegar uma água..." – faço que vou me levantar, mas simulo uma tontura e sento de novo. Alya e Nino me olham com preocupação.

"Relaxa Adrien, nós vamos buscar a água e você continua deitado no colo da Mari. Já voltamos." – Alya pisca para mim antes de sair puxando Nino. Espero eles estarem um pouco longe antes de falar com my lady – ou melhor, Marinette – que permanecia me olhando espantada. Eu novamente coço minha cabeça e tento pensar em algo para falar.

"Você parece decepcionada."

"Pareço?" – seu espanto é tanto que ela se esquece de gaguejar. Sorrio novamente.

"Não sei, só estava jogando verde para tentar ter uma resposta." – ela ergueu a sobrancelha e balança a cabeça, olhando para cima.

"Surpresa, eu acho. Talvez pasma ou incrédula. Eu não teria imaginado nem em um milhão de anos." – seu rosto continua extremamente vermelho, mas ela aparentemente está mais confortável em me dirigir a palavra. Ela se vira para mim no banco e apoia seu cotovelo no encosto, apoiando seu rosto em sua mão. Sorrio para ela.

"Sei o que você quer dizer, eu também não. A gente vai ter que conversar muito sobre isso." – ela concorda com a cabeça, depois olha para onde Alya e Nino haviam ido.

"Mas nós provavelmente não vamos ter tempo agora. Talvez a gente possa combinar de se encontrar mais tarde para isso..."

"Eu vou adorar um encontro contigo à noite my lady" – ela sorri e da um pequeno soco em meu braço, como de brincadeira. Depois ficou novamente séria e segurou minha mão por um momento. Foi minha vez de corar. Ela olha em meus olhos.

"Mas antes de tudo Chaton, está se sentindo um pouco menos down agora?"

Ela estava preocupada comigo. A garota por quem eu era apaixonado era uma das garotas mais legais e gentis e talentosas de minha turma, além de ser bonita e ela estava preocupada comigo. Eu consigo sorrir para ela de forma verdadeira.

"Você sabe que até que sim, my lady? Tenho certeza que foi o seu cafuné." – o sorriso que lanço para ela tem bem menos de Adrien do que de Chat, mas ela não parece se importar e o corresponde após revirar os olhos.

"Isso é ótimo, tenho certeza de que Alya e Nino vão ficar felizes quando souberem que você não vai dar bolo na gente amanhã na piscina. Isso se o gatinho não tiver medo de água." – ela sorri para mim.

"É claro que faço esse sacrifício. Tenho certeza de que será divertido." – meu sorriso é novamente de gato e ela me da mais um empurrão carinhoso. Nesse momento vimos nosso casal de amigos se aproximando com uma garrafa de água.

"Esse é o espírito." – ela sorri e continua sorrindo enquanto conta a nossos amigos que eu não faltaria dessa vez. Quando olho em seus olhos ela pisca para mim e de alguma forma eu sinto como se fosse a prova de que nós dois ficaríamos bem. Então aproveito o resto daquela tarde com meus amigos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo._

 _Se gostaram, me contem.  
Se não, me contem também ;)_

 _Reviews são rápidos, indolores e sempre bem vindos._

 _Postarei os próximos capítulos em breve, então fiquem por aí_


	2. Chapter 2 - Acalanto

Mais um capítulo :)

Eu não possuo Miraculous, mas possuo essa história.

Bettado pela Lecka-chan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Isso está começando a passar de todos os limites!" apesar de minha frase, não faço nenhum movimento para me levantar ou mesmo sair dessa posição. Para minha sorte, ela também não faz, apenas continua com ambas as mãos em meus cabelos brincando distraidamente com as mechas, sua respiração perto do limite de minha testa enquanto meu rosto permanecia escondido na curva de seu pescoço. Suspiro e coro ao sentir seu cheiro suave e o leve arrepio que minha respiração lhe causa.

"O que exatamente está passando dos limites?" sua voz curiosa me faz suspirar novamente. Ela não deveria fazer essa pergunta quando seu colega de classe, amigo, ou parceiro no crime (!?) estava deitado sobre ela entre suas pernas abertas, com o rosto escondido em seu pescoço, os braços em volta de seu corpo magro enquanto ela fazia um cafuné gostoso em seus cabelos.

"Isso! Essa minha mania chata de invadir seu quarto no meio da noite desrespeitando seu espaço pessoal!" continuo sem pensar em me levantar e ouço seu sorriso, era como se ela soubesse exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

"Não seja exagerado Adrien. Não era nem onze da noite quando você entrou aqui e me lembro de ter aberto para você entrar, logo você não invadiu nada. Além disso, esqueceu que eu mesma disse que você poderia me procurar sempre que estivesse se sentindo mal, ou sozinho ou para baixo. Não se preocupe com isso." ela continua sua carícia e eu não consigo deixar de abraça-la mais forte. Ela ri levemente e sinto seus lábios no topo de minha cabeça.

"Eu só te trago problemas." passo meu nariz em seu pescoço e ela estremece um pouco.

"Você não está me vendo reclamar."

"Você é gentil demais pra reclamar Mari. Gentil o bastante pra abrir sua janela para um gato de rua e deixar que ele abuse de sua gentileza." apesar dos meus comentários, não consigo me obrigar a sair daquela posição. Ela era confortável. Sentia seu calor por baixo de mim e suas cobertas macias e quentes me esquentaram por cima. Não me lembrava da última vez que tinha me sentido tão confortável nem tão protegido... Nem tão amado. Sinto o cheiro suave de seu pescoço novamente.

Fazia meses que havíamos descoberto a identidade um do outro e esses meses foram mais do que ótimos. Comecei a conhecer mais a garota por trás da máscara e comecei a confiar cada vez mais nela. Eu me abria total e completamente para aquela garota e Deus, conhecer seu outro lado havia feito com que eu ficasse ainda mais apaixonado por ela. Eu havia aberto meu coração e dito tudo o que me incomodava e tudo o que me deixava triste. E ela havia aberto seus braços para mim, tinha me prometido estar lá sempre que eu precisasse e que eu poderia procurá-la sempre que eu me sentisse pedido.

E eu procurei. Me segurava para não incomoda-la com tanta frequência. Quando não estava tão ruim, apenas mandava uma mensagem ou ligava. Ela conversava comigo e me consolava, mesmo sem que eu falasse nada sobre o que me incomodava. E tinha dias que me sentia o pior dos homens, a criatura mais triste do universo. Como essa noite.

Ela tinha acabado de sair do banho quando cheguei e bati na janela naquela noite gelada e secava seu cabelo com um secador. Ela estava de pijama, uma calça de flanela cor de rosa e uma camiseta branca de mangas compridas, com meias coloridas nos pés. Marinette sorriu ao me ver e abriu a janela me convidando a entrar com certa urgência, para fechar a janela que deixava o vento frio entrar no quarto.

"Deus Chat, você está gelado!" ela colocou as pequenas mãos quentes em minhas bochechas, seu rosto preocupado. Eu fechei os olhos com o toque.

"Desculpe vir a essa hora sem avisar... É que eu..." como sempre não consigo concluir e me detesto por isso. Ela apenas sorri.

"Você não precisa se desculpar. A gente pode conversar em um momento, deixa eu só terminar de secar o cabelo. Você não quer deixar Plagg descansar enquanto isso?" desvio o olhar por um momento e libero minha transformação, bem ciente de que assim como ela, eu estava de pijama. Assim que libero a transformação, Plagg voa até Mari e esfrega seu rosto nela.

"Por isso gosto dessa garota! " ela sorriu e retribuiu a carícia do kawami.

"Tikki está lá embaixo, tenho certeza que vocês também vão gostar de conversar. " em um minuto ele voou para a parte de baixo de sua quarto. Sentindo-me um tanto quanto constrangido, me sentei na beira de sua cama ao seu lado e a observei enquanto ela brigava com o secador.

" Você quer ajuda? " ela olha para mim por um momento antes de sorrir e me entregar o secador. Levanto-me e começo a secar os cabelos macios, sentindo meu rosto corar.

"Obrigada, detesto fazer isso. Mas está muito frio para dormir com o cabelo molhado."

"É um prazer ajudar, my lady. " ela sorri para mim e me sento atrás dela, enquanto me sinto feliz por ajudá-la, mesmo com algo tão banal.

Quando seu cabelo está completamente seco, ela sorri para mim e guarda o secador, depois se senta em sua cama, por baixo das cobertas, batendo sua mão no lugar vago ao seu lado, me convidando. A obedeço em silêncio, com a certeza que estava corado. Assim que me sentei, ela se deitou e me puxou para deitar ao lado dela, jogando as inúmeras cobertas em cima de nós dois.

Estávamos cara a cara e seu rosto estava tão corado quanto o meu, mas mesmo assim, ela sorriu para mim e acariciou meu rosto.

"Não conseguiu dormir Chaton? "

" Não. A casa estava muito fria e muito vazia e eu... " engulo em seco novamente. A última coisa que eu queria era começar a chorar em sua frente mais uma vez. Respiro fundo e desvio meu olhar, então ela me abraça, me trazendo para junto dela, suas mãos em meus cabelos, seu rosto perto do meu. Então eu perco totalmente meu controle, jogando-a de costas na cama, enterrando meu rosto eu seu pescoço e querendo acreditar que ela não estava percebendo minhas lágrimas. Então, como pessoa extremamente gentil que era, ela apenas puxou as cobertas para me cobrir melhor, mexeu suas pernas para que eu ficasse em uma posição mais confortável e passou os próximos quarenta minutos me acalentando em silêncio. E aqui estávamos nós.

"Você não está abusando de minha gentileza Adrien, não seja bobo. Já disse para você que pode vir quando quiser. Na verdade tenho que confessar que estou até feliz por ter vindo essa noite, está muito frio e você está se saindo um excelente aquecedor. " posso ouvir seu sorriso suave e a abraço um pouco mais forte. Deus, como eu amava essa garota.

Depois que ela soube da minha verdadeira identidade, ela passou a ser bem menos tímida na frente de Adrien e eu pude conhecê-la de verdade. Como era engraçada, inteligente, criativa... Ela era tudo o que Ladybug era e mais e eu estava absurdamente apaixonado por ela há meses.

Mas mesmo assim, não tinha coragem de falar nada. Se não fosse recíproco, eu a perderia. Se não fosse recíproco, não poderia mais invadir o quanto dela e me deitar em seus braços desse jeito. Eu não poderia mais sentir seu cafuné em meus cabelos e seus lábios suaves em minha testa. Me seguro para não beijar seu pescoço em resposta.

Mas e se fosse recíproco? Se fosse, eu poderia ficar nessa posição sem culpa. Eu poderia beijar a pele que estava bem na frente do meu nariz. Eu poderia saber o gosto de seus lábios se eu tocasse com os meus. Eu poderia...

"Mari... " droga, qual é meu problema?

"Sim?" sua voz é suave e eu repito fundo, me levantando levemente em meus cotovelos, apenas o bastante para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. Ela cora com a proximidade, mas olha em meus olhos. Eu fecho os meus por um momento e respiro fundo, pedindo coragem. Pedindo a sorte de que eu não estragasse tudo. Eu olho em seus olhos novamente.

"Posso te beijar? " meu Deus, eu perguntei. Faça alguma coisa! Uma piada, uma cantada, finja que não é sério! Seus grandes olhos azuis se arregalaram e ela corou até a raiz de seus cabelos. Suas mãos tinham escorregado de meus cabelos para meus ombros e ela não desviou seus olhos de mim. Ela abre a boca tentando falar, mas desiste. Deus, agora ela iria me rejeitar, me mandar embora, me expulsar dali a pontapés. Eu podia sentir minhas lágrimas voltando...

"Sim. " o que ela tinha dito? Olho para ela, seu rosto mais vermelho do que eu jamais havia visto. Ela tinha dito sim.

Sem pensar duas vezes, aproximo meu rosto do dela e ela fecha os olhos em antecipação. Minha coragem se esvai e eu beijo apenas o lado de sua boca.

Meu Deus, eu sou um idiota covarde. Ela abriu os olhos e me olhou com certa decepção, então desliza suas mãos de meu ombro para meu rosto. Seu rosto estava ainda mais vermelho, se possível.

"Posso? "

"Claro..." respondo sem saber ao certo o que ela estava pedindo.

Marinette então usa suas mãos para aproximar meu rosto do seu e meus lábios encontram os dela. Foi apenas um pequeno toque, casto, delicado. Nossos lábios se separaram, mas suas mãos se mantiveram em meu rosto, seu rosto corado e seus olhos nos meus.

"Não faz nenhum sentido você pedir permissão e não fazer direito. " ela ergue a sobrancelha para mim, levemente contrariada e se aquilo não era uma permissão, não sei o que poderia ser.

Então faço direito. Meus lábios voltam aos seus, sem pressa dessa vez. Beijo primeiro o lábio inferior depois o superior e ela me retribui. Sentindo uma confiança que não sabia de onde vinha, minha língua provou seus lábios e ela entreabriu os lábios em surpresa. Eu me afasto dela por um momento e olho em seus olhos. Ela sorri para mim com seu rosto corado e eu volto a beijá-la. Éramos franceses, afinal, então achei que não teria nenhum problema em lamber seus lábios novamente, pedindo passagem. E me senti o cara mais sortudo da terra quando ela me deu, abriu seus lábios e tocou sua língua na minha, timidamente. Eu a beijei e ela retribuiu, suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos, enquanto minhas mãos seguravam sua cintura, seus lábios provaram os dela e sua língua massageava a minha. Ela era doce. Sua boca suave, gostosa. Gentil. Suas mãos acariciaram os cabelos de minha nuca e suspirei em sua boca. Quando nos separamos, toquei minha testa na dela e beijei seu nariz, antes de voltar a esconder meu rosto em seu pescoço. Seu riso me lembra sinos e ela volta a colocar as mãos em meus cabelos. Ela ri novamente.

"O que é tão engraçado? " pergunto para seu pescoço e ela ri novamente.

"Bem, essa situação toda me lembrou um pouco do meu primeiro beijo. " me levanto novamente e olho para seu rosto, completamente incrédulo. Ela tinha acabado de me beijar e estava falando de outro cara? Tenho certeza que pareço irritado e por algum motivo isso parece diverti-la. O que me deixa mais irritado.

" Ah é? E quem mesmo foi o sortudo? " pergunto sem saber se realmente queria descobrir a resposta. Ela ficou séria por um momento depois olhou nos meus olhos.

"Bem... Falando francamente... Você. "

" Eu? " ergo minha sobrancelha para ela e ela começa a rir de novo.

"Chat, para ser mais exata. Mas você entendeu. " ela sorri. Minha confusão cresce ainda mais.

"Acho que me lembraria se Chat Noir tivesse beijado Marinette." ergo novamente a sobrancelha. Ela toca meu rosto suavemente.

"Bem, isso porque foi a Ladybug que beijou o Chat Noir quando ele estava enfeitiçado pelo Dark Cupid. Fiquei bem aliviada quando percebi que você não se lembrava." ela ri novamente e eu me perco em pensamentos daquele dia. Lembro de ter ouvido a palavra 'beijo' sair de seus lábios naquele dia, mas...

"Você roubou meu primeiro beijo? " ergo a sobrancelha e ela ri.

"Se você quiser ver assim. Sendo franca, eu provavelmente teria surtado se soubesse que era _você_ que eu estava beijando, levando em conta o tamanho da queda que eu tinha por você naquela época."

" Você _tinha_ uma queda por mim? " agora ela ria mais abertamente de minha confusão.

"Bem, era bem óbvia, não? Eu mal conseguia falar perto de você de tão nervosa que ficava. É claro que era apenas uma queda boba, eu mal te conhecia."

"E depois que conheceu, o amor acabou." desvio meu olhar do seu e começo a me levantar, mas ela me impede, me segurando com suas pernas e me fazendo olhar para ela com suas mãos.

"É o que você acha? "

" Me diz você. " meus olhos continuam fugindo dos dela, mas suas mãos e puxam para perto e ela toca novamente seus lábios macios nos meus novamente. Olho em seus olhos e ela sorri suavemente.

"Você acha que se tivesse acabado, eu teria dito sim quando você pediu para me beijar? Ou teria te beijado? Você não está enfeitiçado agora, está? Ou você acha que eu te beijaria sem nenhum sentimento? " ela ergue a sobrancelha e eu toco minha testa na dela.

"Não, claro que não. É só que..." ela acariciou meus cabelos.

"Francamente Chaton, eu nunca imaginei que você seria o inseguro quando começássemos um relacionamento. " ela me dá um sorriso gentil e acaricia minha bochecha.

"Nós temos um relacionamento?" ela balança a cabeça.

"Bem, me desculpe se esperei por isso quando você pediu para me beijar enquanto estava deitado em cima de mim na minha cama. É claro que vou entender se você só se deixou levar Adrien... "

" É claro que não. Eu sou apaixonado por você há meses. Quer dizer, isso se não contarmos quando eu era apaixonado pela Ladybug. Quer dizer, depois que conheci você, de verdade, tinha tanto mais para amar... Mas eu não poderia te fizer. E se você me rejeitasse? E se você me deixasse? E se... " ela me puxou para outro beijo. Me puxou para tão perto que nossos corpos ficaram completamente colados, suas mãos acariciaram os cabelos de minha nuca e sua língua pediu passagem em minha boca. Eu adorei permitir. Quando nos separamos, ambos estávamos ofegantes. "Você parece gostar de me beijar."

"Está reclamando?" ela ergue a sobrancelha e eu rio.

"Nunca. "ela sorri.

" Eu tinha uma queda por Adrien que me impedia de ver qualquer um a minha volta, inclusive meu querido Chaton. Claro que tudo ficou mais claro depois que soube a verdade e decidi que esquecer minha queda e tentar te conhecer primeiro, o verdadeiro você e tentar entender o que eu sentia. Foi aí que eu comecei a me apaixonar por você de verdade." ela acariciou minha bochecha com o seu polegar.

"Você me ama, Marinette?"

"Bem, _você_ me ama, Adrien?" ela ergue a sobrancelha com um sorriso.

"Eu te amo. " beijo seus lábios suavemente e ela sorri nos meus.

"Eu amo você, Adrien. E eu amo você, Chaton." ela me beija novamente e nos beijamos por mais algum tempo, seus lábios suaves nos meus, sua língua doce na minha, suas mãos tocando meu rosto, meus cabelos, meus ombros... Minhas mãos em suas costas, sua cintura... Quando nos separamos, escondo novamente meu rosto em seu pescoço e deixo um beijo suave na curva, como queria desde que coloquei meu rosto ali pela primeira vez naquela noite.

Aproveitamos o silêncio, estava quente confortável. Era gostoso. Seus joelhos estavam dobrados, ao redor de meu estômago. Corei um pouco ao perceber seus seios em minha clavícula. Suas mãos em meus cabelos me deixavam relaxado... Quase sonolento. Percebo que o momento inevitável estava chegando.

"Preciso ir embora... " abraço mais forte. A última coisa que eu queria era ir. Ela acariciou meu rosto, beijou minha testa.

"Você não precisa. É quase meia noite. Eu coloco meu alarme para despertar para pouco antes de amanhecer e você pode voltar antes que alguém perceba sua falta." olho em seus olhos e percebo seu rosto corado. O meu também deveria estar.

"Está me convidando para dormir com você, My Lady?" sorri meu sorriso de Chat, que provavelmente foi comprometido pelo rubor de Adrien. Ela beliscou minha bochecha.

"Só se você quiser. " sorrio para ela e saio de cima, me deitando de costas na cama e a puxando para meu peito. Ela pareceu surpresa e se levantou para olhar para mim.

"Meu peso já devia estar incomodando, não?" ela balançou a cabeça antes de se aconchegar melhor em meu peito e abraçar minha cintura. Eu puxo a coberta e nos cubro melhor. Beijo o topo de sua cabeça. "Obrigado por me deixar ficar Mari."

"Quando você quiser. Boa noite Adrien."

"Boa noite Mari."

Eu sabia que poderia dormir apenas algumas horas, mas também sabia que provavelmente teria o melhor sono da minha vida. A abraço mais perto e fecho meus olhos.


End file.
